


no one else

by youngwitchin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of feelings, Bottom Eren Yeager, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), all characters depicted are 18+!, ereri, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwitchin/pseuds/youngwitchin
Summary: hhh i've never posted smut so i'm nervy please don't judge too hard (unless ur into that ig?)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	no one else

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i've never posted smut so i'm nervy please don't judge too hard (unless ur into that ig?)

Levi slammed Eren’s back into the wall of the hallway as soon as they had gone deep enough into the Captain’s quarters to eliminate the risk of a cadet stumbling in.  
“What the hell did you think you were doing out there, huh?” the short soldier asked, punctuating his sentence with a nip at Eren’s tan neck.  
“Captain, I - ” Eren struggled to respond, emerald eyes snapping shut as Levi worked a trail up the left side of his neck. He felt his breaths grow weak in his throat, felt the warmth of Levi’s mouth on his pulse, his hands pulling impatiently at the backs of Eren’s tone thighs. “Was just - hh - just wanted to make - make you happy.”  
“Do I look fucking happy, brat?”  
Levi pulled away long enough to see Eren shaking his head, eyes still screwed shut. The taller boy had subconsciously wrapped a leg around his Captain’s waist, and was using this leverage to hold the older man close. Tch. Levi was going to show him close. “Good. I’m fucking estatic, you idiot.”  
This was enough to break Eren out of his haze, loosening his leg’s grip around Levi and opening his eyes to give a questioning look. “Huh? But you seemed - I don’t know, pissed off?” He did his best not to wither under the Captain’s intense gaze. It was difficult enough to make eye contact with Levi during regular encounters, let alone when he seemed seconds from swallowing Eren whole.  
Levi dug slim fingers into the brunet’s thigh and hip. He liked it when Eren was like this. Flushed, needy, maybe just a touch afraid. It made him want to do whatever it took to get the boy’s breaths flowing quicker, his voice canting higher, his frame shaking more and more until he’d go serenely still. Levi had grown up knowing nothing but self-sufficiency, every man was for himself and helping others would only put you in the dirt. With Eren, he was unlearning these beliefs. There was something about helping the tall boy fall apart that made Levi’s chest soar. Something similar to the way he felt when he saw a titan fall to the ground at his sword. Plus, it didn’t exactly hurt that he himself usually got off in the process.  
“Pissed? You’re more of an idiot than I thought. You’ve got no idea what you’re capable of.”  
The conversation presently under examination was in regards to Eren’s behavior earlier that day. All throughout training, he’d made a fucking scene of himself, dropping gear just to slowly bend and pick it up, practically shoving his ass in Levi’s face. He’d even had the audacity to blush and mutter out “Sorry, Captain Levi” in that disgustingly breathy voice of his when Levi finally snapped at him for his clumsiness. By the time dinner rolled around, the whole damn unit was talking about the weird energy between Levi and Eren that day. And oh boy, did it get even worse at dinner. Green puppy-dog eyes stayed locked on Levi for practically the entirety of the meal, Eren staring from his seat across the dining hall. He barely touched his food, opting instead to drool at his superior officer, biting his lip every time Levi took a sip of water. That was, until dessert came around. Now, they usually didn’t have dessert, seeing as they were in the middle of a war and food could be scarce. However, in commendation for their most recent victory, Erwin had pulled strings to have some fruit shipped in from the capitol city. How Eren decided to react to said fruit was Levi’s breaking point. Having been rationed an apple, Eren bit into it eagerly, moaning ridiculously as juice dripped onto his face and hands. It was sloppy and embarrassing and Levi wanted nothing more than to taste the fruit off Eren’s lips.  
The dining hall had stared at him awkwardly after this guttural moan, evidently trying to figure out if it was worth it to risk Eren titan-shifting on them if they made fun of him.  
“What are you, Jaeger, a soldier or a whore? Eat your food like a human being, jackass,” the Captain had called, desperately needing an outlet for his multifaceted frustration.  
Taking this as a cue, all the other soldiers began laughing in a range from giggles, to chortles, to full-body wheezing. All this made Eren blush, which, Levi thought, served him right. At the same time, however, he was itching to get his hands on the brunet, and show him what real humiliation felt like. The short man took deep breaths. He wasn’t a horny kid anymore, no matter how much Eren made him feel like it, he could make it through a meal without jumping anyone’s bones. Even if said bones were really goddamn sexy. Grey eyes fixed Eren to his chair from that point on. To hell with it if the rest of his squad was alerted as to the relationship Levi had with his inferior. He needed to communicate to Eren that he was not to go anywhere until Levi got a word with him.  
The dining hall slowly cleared out after that, cadets giving Eren pitying glances as they left him alone with Humanity’s Strongest. They probably expected him to receive a chewing out, and maybe even some level of physical punishment. If they knew the truth, they’d most likely either cream their pants or vomit. Mikasa was last to leave, giving Eren a lingering glance that said to shout if he needed help. Sadly, the girl already knew about Eren and Levi, after Levi had Eren limp back to the barracks one night. He was still proud of that - it wasn’t exactly easy to leave someone with regenerative healing powers sore the next morning.  
Then it was just the two of them, Eren not moving from his seat, but sneaking anxious glances at the Captain every few seconds as he stalked across the dining room towards the exit.  
“Captain Levi, I’m - ”  
Levi cut him off, “Shut up. Are you gonna come on or do I need to carry you?”  
(Secretly, Eren thought being carried by the Captain probably wouldn’t be so bad. Even if he’d never hear the end of how heavy and inconveniently lanky he was from the shorter man.)  
With that, Eren jumped up, scampering after the black-haired soldier as he marched solemnly through the halls of the base.  
This all led to Eren’s current situation, back pressed into a cool stone wall, brain trying to locate the gaps in Levi’s speech. “Huh?”  
Levi snorted, “Slow brat. You spent the whole day trying to get my attention, didn’t you?” Eren nodded again, heart hammering a hole through his chest. “And along the way, you managed to get the attention of the rest of the damn unit.” This caused a blush to creep its way across the tan boy’s face and neck. He hadn’t really meant for everyone to notice him, but it was hard to create an intimate moment with Levi when they sat three tables away from each other.  
“I didn’t really mean for that to happen…” Eren pulled one hand back from Levi’s shoulders where they rested, covering his face.  
“I liked it.”  
He opened his fingers, peering at Levi through the slit, “Come again?”  
“It’s hot,” Levi smirked, removing his hand from Eren’s waist to tug his hand down, grabbing him by the jaw. “All those people might get to see you struggle to seduce me, but they’ll never get to see you the way I do. Flustered. Begging. On your back. So fucked-out, you can’t even stand.”  
Eren felt an invisible punch hit his chest, knocking all the air out of it at once. His dick twitched interestedly in his trousers, body arching to seek out the solid oasis that was Levi.  
“Levi…”  
“You like that, don’t you? That all these moments are just mine. No one else knows how your body bends to accommodate me. No one else knows how you scream and writhe and hold onto me for dear life. No one else knows the way you taste…” He trailed off, mouth pressed to the corner of Eren’s jaw.  
“Please,” Eren whimpered, “Stop being such a tease.”  
Pale hands ran up Eren’s body to grip his soft hair, “But what if I like you like this?”  
“I know how you’ll like me even better,” Eren whispered, barely summoning the air to do so, grinding down as best as he can from his position.  
A growl escaped Levi’s mouth, then he was all over Eren again, this time going first for those sinfully attractive lips. There was nothing akin to sweetness in this kiss, all hard presses and gnashing of teeth. However, there was a level of caring dominance to it. Levi’s an asshole, but he’s not a dickhead. He’d never hurt Eren in a way the brat didn’t like. (At least, sexually.)  
Eren gasped when Levi hoisted him off the wall entirely, carrying him the rest of the way into his chamber and slamming the door shut behind them. Eren had been right earlier to appreciate the thought of the small man carrying him. It was sexy in an unspeakable sort of way. Levi practically threw Eren down onto his mattress, wasting no time in sliding into the space between the boy’s eagerly spread legs. He fought with himself not to tear off the uniform-standard t-shirt Eren wore, instead pulling it over that dense brown head of hair and tossing it to the floor. There had been nights where Levi insisted they both remove their clothes methodically, folding them to set on a shelf to avoid mess. Tonight was not one of those nights. Every muscle and tendon in their bodies screamed in anticipation, begging for release.  
Eren reached blindly up for the top of Levi’s white button up, trying to help the Captain work his way down its buttons. His hand was quickly swatted away, however, as Levi deftly opened his shirt and pulled it off. There was no point in stalling, he determined, unbuttoning and removing his jeans as well, silently urging Eren to do the same. When he looked back at the boy, he found a lean, naked figure laid out on his bed, dick hard and a pleading look in his eyes. Something tugged deep in his gut. “Enjoying the show?” he asked when he caught Eren staring fixated at his abs, as if he hadn’t been doing just the same.  
“Very much, sir.”  
Levi smirked, and bore down on Eren once again. He worked his way down the green-eyed soldier’s body with licks, kisses, and bites. The ministrations had Eren gasping, clutching at whatever parts of Levi he could reach, mainly his biceps and hair. As Levi neared his erection, the sounds coming from Eren’s mouth grew more and more distressed. “Levi, god,” he sighed as Levi sucked a hickey high on his inner thigh. They both knew it’d be gone in less than an hour, but Levi still felt a sick satisfaction at having marked what was his.  
“Flip over, brat,” Levi instructed. Eren sat up to obey, but not before pulling Levi close, hot mouth covering the Captain’s fervently. His hands explored the expanse of tightly corded muscles beneath them, marvelling once more at Levi’s body. So much godly power was packed into such a small frame, and yet there were gorgeously human aspects to the Captain’s body as well. Like the scars that marred his skin randomly, or the soft trail of hair leading down to his pelvis. Eren followed this trail with his fingertips, causing goosebumps to raise on Levi’s arms and a groan to climb its way up his throat. He snaked his hand into Levi’s dark boxers, reaching for his cock wantonly.  
“I said, flip over,” Levi bit out, trying not to moan. It would only make the brat feel vindicated in his disobedience.  
“Levi, please,” Eren fixes the older man with his most convincing eyes, “Just wanna touch you. Make you feel good, like you’ve made me feel good.”  
Who would Levi be to deny such a kind-hearted request? He nodded his assent, standing briefly to help the young soldier wrestle his underwear off his legs. Really, he could probably undress himself much more efficiently, but it made the idiot happy. Quickly, his stomach was being smattered with a number of fiery kisses, each working their way further down to the point of no return. He found himself fisting a hand roughly into curly brown hair, Eren looking up at him devotedly as he licked his way from the base to the tip. Eren had always thought Levi was unfairly large in the private region for his stature, which made situations like this quite interesting. Eren hadn’t yet attempted to blow the Captain, although at this pace, that might be subject to hasty change.  
“Shit, Eren,” he hissed, rubbing a hand affectionately at the brat’s shoulder.  
Eren hummed, sending vibrations down Levi’s cock and making him curse under his breath. The kid was damn good for a beginner. However, Levi had other plans for them tonight, and he was just short of dying to get Eren squirming beneath him.  
He pulled Eren off of him ceremoniously, tugging him up by his elbows to kiss him thoroughly before backing away. “Lay on your stomach,” he’d move him from there. With the new distance between them, Levi got to fully appreciate the beautiful wreck that was Eren Jeager. His hair was askew, lips swollen, and green eyes were half-shut as he tried to shake himself from the trance the brief blow had put him in. It was undeniably arousing. And it was all Levi’s.  
Once Eren got situated on his stomach, Levi hoisted him up so that his hips were raised, knees digging craters into the bed. Eren’s chest remained flush to the sheets, his head turned to the side as he attempted to even his breathing. Levi’s hand trailed possessively up and down Eren’s form. He placed a hand under Eren’s hip and ground into him, half for his own pleasure and half to hear the shaky moan it pulled from the brunet. Levi’s free hand teasingly traced swirls around the fat of Eren’s ass, slowing as they neared his most private area.  
“Who else gets to see you like this?” he whispered reverently, “Look at you. You’re a fucking masterpiece, and no one else will ever know.”  
“Ever?” there was a tremor in Eren's voice, this time not because of the throbbing between his legs, or the dick pressed to his ass. He knew Levi would understand the weight of his question.  
“Ever.”  
Both of their hearts swelled in tandem.  
Levi finally made his way between Eren’s cheeks, and was surprised by what he found there. “You -”  
“I did it in the showers before dinner, while everyone else was getting changed,” Eren breathed, “So I would be ready for you.”  
A whole new beast took form in Levi’s stomach. The thought of Eren alone in the shower, stifling his whines behind a palm so his peers wouldn’t be alerted as to what he was doing, was dangerously erotic. He wondered if he might be able to sneak in there sometime and give Eren a real challenge at staying quiet around his friends. “You devil,” the Captain voiced lowly, grabbing the oil from his bedside and slathering it over his dick, “Bet you missed me in there. Bet you called out for me when you came, preparing yourself for me.”  
Eren closed his eyes, fisting a hand into the sheets as he pushed his ass backwards. He was met with a harsh slap to his ass cheek that drew a sharp gasp deep within him. “Levi, Captain, please, hurry.”  
Levi only hummed in response, lining himself up with all the silence of a man who knew the brevity of the sentence he was about to deliver. Eren was in for it, and they both knew it.  
He slammed into the warmth in front of him in one fluid motion. Eren keened, arching back until it hurt. Levi waited a moment for him to adjust, then gradually began to set an unforgiving pace. Every pull backwards dragged across Eren’s innermost nerves delightfully, and every push forwards seemed to reach a deeper spot inside of him. Levi moaned from somewhere buried deep in his chest, and it only made Eren cry out for him louder, noise half muffled as his face turned into the mattress. This, apparently, displeased Levi, as he grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair to tug his face up, elbow resting between his shoulder blades.  
“Don’t. Want to hear you, brat.”  
This new position curved Eren’s body in such a way that every one of Levi’s thrusts bruised his prostate. He felt his noises pitch upwards obscenely, alternating between breathless gasps, broken moans, and weak calls of Levi’s name.  
“Levi, fuck, please, so good,” he whimpered, aching for release. Eren reached underneath himself to cradle his own dick, although he was so distracted by Levi deliberately fucking into him that he could hardly maintain a rhythm.  
“God, Eren,” Levi’s voice was strained, his entire body thrumming with the pleasure of being buried inside Eren’s welcoming heat. He increased the pace of his thrust, which moved the brunet beyond words, reducing him to whimpers and sharp breaths. A coil was twisting inside of Levi, like a piece of string wrapped tighter and tighter over something, destined to snap. The dark-haired man drove his hips into Eren’s, living for every weak sound the boy managed to give him.  
“Levi, I - I’m -”  
“Me too. Hang on, Eren.”  
It wasn’t long before Levi’s string broke, sending him over the edge in a deep call of Eren’s name. Eren rapidly followed, spilling all over himself and Levi’s bed. For a considerable amount of time, they stayed that way, drunk on the afterglow, rejoicing in the continuation of each other’s touch. Eventually, however, Levi had to roll over, pulling out of Eren and allowing the boy to sit up. His eyes narrowed to slits, however, when he noticed a dark mark on his bedsheets.  
“You came on my bed.”  
Eren’s eyes widened in alert, “Shit, Levi, I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up before I leave.”  
Levi shook his head, “Go clean up in the bathroom, and bring a wet towel for your mess and for me.” He then closed his eyes, laying back as if he wasn’t extremely entertained by the adorably mortified Eren in front of him.  
When Eren returned, he cleaned up the bed while Levi scrubbed himself down.  
“Now put your shirt over the wet part and lay down, brat. I’m exhausted,” Levi motioned towards the space next to himself.  
“You want me to sleep with you?” Eren asked incredulously, “What about the unit, they’ll figure it out!”  
“I don’t fucking care. I just fucked you, and now I want to hold you while you fall asleep. Throw me to the fucking titans if it’s such a big deal.”  
Eren grinned, deciding he wouldn’t question his luck if it meant he’d finally get to cuddle the Captain. He laid on his side and let Levi scooch up behind him, like a backpack given his smaller form.  
“Get some sleep, idiot.”  
“Goodnight to you, too, Levi,” Eren murmured, pressing a kiss to the hand that had snaked around his waist.  
He slept better than he ever had in his life that night, even despite the wet mattress below him.


End file.
